This invention relates to a warning device and, more particularly, to a housing for a warning system capable of detecting the presence of various dangerous ambient air conditions and providing a warning signal according to said sensed conditions.
The use of various types of alarms to sense potentially dangerous conditions in the home, such as carbon monoxide, smoke and heat, are known. However, to simultaneously sense all three conditions, it may be necessary to utilize three separate devices which increases the overall costs. Moreover, installation of these devices at a single site may be awkward, if not impossible. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a device which can incorporate at least three sensors and an alarm circuit, the alarm sounding a different audio pattern according to the condition being sensed. It is also desirable to enable the power source of the device to be charged by outside light, the housing of the system being able to receive solar or light energy from various directions.
In response thereto I have invented a tri-modal warning system having three units capable of detecting dangerous conditions such as smoke, heat and carbon monoxide. The housing enables the three sensing units to be simultaneously positioned at a single location. Solar cells are located about the housing which convert light into a trickle electrical charge delivered to the alarm circuit's battery. An integrated circuit logic chip receives the current, as regulated by the sensors, and presents an output current to the alarm in preselected patterns according to the input current received.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a warning system capable of sensing a plurality of dangerous conditions of the surrounding air.
It is another general object of this invention to provide a warning system, as aforesaid, wherein the pattern of the warning alarm will vary according to the sensed condition.
A further object of this invention is to provide a warning system, as aforesaid, within a housing which effectively positions a plurality of ambient air sensors at a common location.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a warning system with housing, as aforesaid, the housing presenting solar cells for converting light into energy for the internal power source of the system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a warning system, as aforesaid, wherein the sensing units can be selected according to the desired conditions to be sensed.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a housing which effectively contains an electrical warning system activated by three sensors capable of detecting various conditions of the ambient air.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.